noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Rael Kertia
Rael Kertia (Kor. 라엘 케르티아) is a Noble and the current clan leader of the Kertia Clan, one of the seven serving the current lord of Lukedonia. He is the son of Ragar Kertia and the younger brother of Rajak Kertia. He is Season 3's main antagonist. Appearance Like all pure-bloods, he possess red eyes and an attractive face. He has a rather slim build and has short, wavy blond hair. Personality At first, Rael displays a haughty, vile, immature and arbitrary nature accompanied with a tremendous loathing for humans (it's speculated that the Union's first attack on Lukedonia centuries ago, the demise of Regis' and Seira's fathers has something to do with Rael's hatred of humans). His bias is so great that he refuses to cooperate with his human allies, threatening to kill them after the battle is over. Rael is also overconfident, thinking very highly of his abilities and continues to underestimate the enemy even after losing to them. Rael has an infatuation with Seira, although the feeling isn't mutual. According to Regis, it is suspected that Rael wants to marry Seira only to establish himself as a Clan Leader after he failed to become Clan Leader of his own clan. However, this statement is later revoked in the flashback where he explains that it was just an excuse to pursue Seira. He also had no problem with his older brother being the Clan Leader. He actually deeply cares and loves his older brother. Although Rael has shown possible genuine feelings for Seira in later chapters, he tends to act obsessively, showing hatred toward those close to her. But as volume 6 has shown, Rael's feelings for Seira seems to be indeed genuine. Also, as the story progresses, his obsession for Seira and his hatred of humans have slowly lessened. At first, Rael seemed to supposedly have a grudge against his older brother for inheriting the position of Clan Leader of the Kertia Clan, but despite this, he cares deeply for and is concerned about Rajak's well-being and image as a Clan Leader. For example, during Rajak's battle with Frankenstein, Rajak was severely injured by Dark Spear. Rael immediately offered to give his Grandia to Rajak in order for Rajak's Soul Weapon, Kartas, to become whole. However, Rajak adamantly refuses because their father gave it to Rael as a present and encourages him not to give up easily. Despite refusing to call him "Clan Leader", Rael respects his brother greatly and seems to seek Rajak's acknowledgement to some degree, often displaying happiness, surprise, and pride whenever Rajak praises him. Despite his prideful nature and superiority complex, Rael does genuinely care for some people. He also shows immense respect towards Rai, and takes his word as law. Rael was willing to ignore his personal hatred toward modified humans, Tao, Takeo, and M-21 in particular, after hearing that Rai had let them into his home and they are under his protection. Nevertheless, if Regis and Seira and the other six Clan leaders display the ideal and positive image of what Nobles should be, Rael is the negative image of nobles: arrogant, impulsive, dishonest, violent, and prone to cause disruptions in the human world. He has deep pride in being a Noble and cannot tolerate anyone thinking they are above him. He even attacks Yuri on the basis that the modified human would consider himself good enough to set sights on Seira, a high-ranking Noble. However, later in the story, he also shows great loyalty to Lukedonia. Despite the fact that he was almost dying, he refused the offer to go to Union side saying that he would rather die than betray. Rael is shown to be confused about his feelings for Seira after she showed signs of affection toward Shinwoo, shaking his confidence to the foundation. He is immature and doesn't fully understand his feelings for Seira, maintaining that he is only "attracted" to her and holds no "special feelings" for her. His actions and jealousy repeatedly contradict this though. Background Rael Kertia (Kor. 라엘 케르티아) is the younger brother of Rajak and a pureblood from the Kertia clan. It is known that he has lived for at least 500 years. 10 years before the present time, Rael proposed to Seira and was rejected. He couldn't contain his anger and destroyed everything around him. Rajak caught him in the end sentenced him to 10 years of confinement. After 10 years of imprisonment he comes back and enters the human world to take Seira to their Lord as per order. During the fight between Frankenstein and him, it is revealed that Rael's father had secretly bequeathed him with a part of his soul weapon, realizing his younger son's dejection. He has managed to hide it from everyone, including his brother (even though Rajak already knew the secret all along). However, Rajak has seen Rael using the weapon while fighting against M-21, Tao and Takeo in Lukedonia. Later, after the battle between Lord and Rai was settled, Rael was said to be missing. According to the Clan Leaders, Rael left Lukedonia to avoid shame. He is later invited to stay at the RK residence along with his brother after a battle against multiple Union Elders. Plot Overview Volume 3 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-|